Patrick Dunbar
|born=February 23rd, 1980 Great Britain |blood=Pure-blood |element=Earth |title=*Heir *Chaser *Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain *New Directions member *Elemental *Wizengamot member *Professor *Head of Hufflepuff *Headmaster |signature = | |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5′11″ (180 cm) |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef= |relationship = *Theo Raeken *Brett Talbot *Archie Andrews *Theo Raeken |sexualpartners= |family = *Norman Dunbar † *Martin Dunbar *Fiona Goode *Joshua Dunbar *Alice Milton † *Liam Dunbar *Tristan Milton *Elizabeth Milton † *Rami Milton *Emilia Milton *Carole Howell *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Theo Raeken *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Brenton Raeken *Thomas Raeken *Alex Russo *Angela Dunbar *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar *Dobby |friends = |enemies= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Tarantula |wand=11¾", Laurel, phoenix hair |patronus=White swan |hidea= |job=*Ministry of Magic employee *Improper Use of Magic Office employee *Wizengamot member *Professor Transfiguration *Head of Hufflepuff House *Headmaster |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Dunbar family *Hudson family *Hudbar family *Milton family *Goode family *Raeken family *Misha *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Improper Use of Magic Office **Wizengamot |adress= *Dunbar Manor *Hudbar Manor *Raeken Estate}} Professor Patrick Raeken '''(né Dunbar'), , is a pure-blood wizard, the eldest child of Joshua Dunbar and Alice Milton and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. Patrick is one year older than his brother Liam Dunbar. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He is one of the four Elementals and has the element earth under his control. His mother died in an accident when he was only one years old. It left his father all alone to take care of an infant and a newborn baby. Thankfully, his father got help from two friends of the family, Christopher Dunbar and Carole Howell, whom are the parents of Finn and Brody Hudson, Patrick's best friend. Shortly after the death of his mother, Carole visited them and told them that her husband had died tragically as well, leaving her and Joshua to mourn the loss of their respective partners together. They soon started to spend more time together and developed a strong and emotional bond which caused them to become a couple. They eventually got married and created the Hudbar family. Patrick left the Dunbar mansion with his father and brother to live in a new home with his stepmother and stepbrothers. Due to him being the eldest child and thus the Dunbar heir, he was named the Dunbar heir and would inherit the Dunbar family mansion when he turns eighteen. However, it wasn't known at the time that Patrick would take on the Raeken surname and would continue their family line instead of his own, therefore he gave the title of heir to his younger brother Liam, who continued the Dunbar family instead. Patrick is best friends with his stepbrother Brody and Isaac. He has a romantic relationship with Theo Raeken since the beginning of his third year. He is roommates with Brody, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski in the Hufflepuff Basement. He has been the Chaser of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team ever since he joined in his second year. He was a member of Hudbar's Army and the Order of the Elementals. After the war, Patrick started his career with the Ministry of Magic when he became a Wizengamot member and began to work for the Improper Use of Magic Office. In 2006, he was offered an education and internship by Minerva McGonagall whom was thinking of retirement and wanted him to replace her. She taught him everything about Transfiguration while he continued to work for his office but eventually left when his education was finished and he became the new Professor Transfiguration at Hogwarts, as well as the new Head of Hufflepuff House when Pomona Sprout retired that same year. He was later promoted to Headmaster in 2024 when his predecessor Albus Dumbledore retired. He continued to work for Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot until his death. At some point in his life he was engaged to Archie Andrews. He broke off his engagement when his childhood lover Theo Raeken was released from Azkaban and he found out that Archie cheated on him with Frannie Fabray. During all the drama, Patrick grew closer to Jackson Whittemore and the two ended up having a one-night stand. After it became clear that Theo had been falsely accused and imprisoned, Patrick forgave him for his actions during the First Wizarding War. They got back together and married in 2009. They got three children: Jordan, Alice and Brenton. He is the owner of his own pet bear Misha whom he raised himself. Biography Early life Patrick Dunbar was born on February 23rd, 1980 to Alice and Joshua Dunbar. From his birth, he lived in the Dunbar mansion with his parents. After giving birth to him, Alice soon became pregnant with yet another child, Liam, whom was born one year after him. His mother always made sure to sing sleeping lullabies to him and Liam as they slept together in the same crib while their father enchanted the room to make the clouds move, which were painted on the ceiling. On occasion, good family friends Christopher and Carole Hudson visited the mansion with their sons Finn and Brody Hudson. Over the decades, the members of the Dunbar and Hudson families have maintained a very tight and close relationship; the Hudson family is one of the few families who have been allowed access into their mansion by the Dunbar family, as they are very keen on their privacy and don't want others to snoop around in their home. Joshua came home one day to discover that his wife had a terrible accident – her cauldron exploded whilst she was brewing a very delicate potion with utmust care – and that she had bled to death. Joshua did his best to save his wife but his help arrived to late. The Hudson family were babysitting Patrick and Liam at the time of the accident, something Joshua was forever thankful for, just for the fact that his sons wouldn't have witnessed or heard the terrible fate of their mother. His father, a pure-blood wizard who usually keeps his emotions locked behind a mask until he's with family, took the death of his wife hard. He started to work overtime at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic to distract himself from his thoughts, starting to seriously abondon his children in his grief. It took an unexpected and harsh visit from Christopher to snap him out of his state, as Christopher was forced to open Joshua's eyes on how his recent behaviour has had an effect on his sons: even though they were still young at the time, they did notice the sudden change in interactions and that they didn't see their father as much as they used to. Joshua and Christopher shared a "loving but tough relationship at times" and usually were each other's voice of reason in time of despair. If Christopher hadn't gone to Joshua that day, Joshua would probably have overworked himself to death in his grief. ]] Following this, Joshua took a couple of weeks off from work to spend as much time as possible with his children. Carole often visited him as well to help him with the rapidly growing infants, most of the time bringing her two sons with her as well. It didn't take long before Joshua managed to return the favor and also started to babysit on Finn and Brody for a while, although Finn proudly puffed his chest, saying that "he didn't need to be babysat" and that he was a "grown boy who was going to protect his brothers." Due to the extreme nature of the relationships between the two famiies, they saw each other as members of their own family and acted like it in private and public. Still in mourning over the death of his wife, tragedy struck again, only this time it was in the Hudson family. He overheard a few of his colleagues who were working at the Auror Offices in the Ministry talk about the gruesome death of "some Muggle" and that his wife was devastated. Joshua never thought much of it until he walked back to his own department, immediately being greeing by a crying Carole flooing into his office. Stumbling over her feeth, she fell into the arms of a surprised Joshua who tried to comfort her as best as she could without knowing what was wrong. It wasn't until she stuttered out that Christopher had died that Joshua felt his entire world turn upside down yet again. Without even speaking a word, Joshua collected Patrick and Liam from his home and then went to Carole with her own home, in which Finn and Brody were sleeping soundly as it was the middle of the night, and he stayed their in the guest room for the next couple of months in order to help her deal with her grief, as she had done to him when he had lost Alice. Life with the Hudsons Finn and Brody started to get used to Joshua, Patrick and Brody being in their house as they started to forget that they hadn't seen their father in over a couple of months. As everyone grew up, Finn and Brody started to call Joshua dad, while Patrick and Brody started to call Carole mom, mostly due to the fact that the two got married a few years later after falling in love when they had mourned their respective partners. Joshua decided to leave the Dunbar mansion in the hands of the family mansion until Patrick turned eighteen, and he decided to permanently move into the Hudson residence with his sons. Patrick's childhood was fantastic: his father spoiled him, his stepmother made sure he felt loved and taken care of, and he had three amazing siblings with whom he always went on adventures and they always spent time together. However, Finn had to leave for Hogwarts and would be gone for nine months at best, something that Patrick, Brody and Liam had to get used to, but at least they still had each other while Finn had no one. They made sure to send letters to Finn every week with pictures, written with the help of Joshua and Carole, to include Finn in their adventures and they also made sure to let him know that he was missed very much. Then the day arrived on which Patrick and Brody both received their Hogwarts letter which they were incredibly happy about. Liam, however, was sulking in the corner because this meant that they would also be gone for an entire year and that he would be all by himself. Patrick, Brody and Finn comforted Liam as best as they could, letting him know that he only had to wait one more year until he would be attending Hogwarts with them, and the last couple of weeks before the Hogwarts Express would take them to Hogwarts, they made sure to do as much fun activities with Liam as a parting gift. Hogwarts years First year ]] Patrick and Brody met Scott McCall when they were waiting to board the Hogwarts Express because his father, who is working alongside Scott's father, saw him waiting on the other side of King's Cross. After being introduced to each other by their parents, the three boys said goodbye to their parents and Liam, who was crying softly, before entering the train and looking for an empty compartment to sit in. During the ride to school, they started to talk about the Houses, what they expect from the classes and they each start telling each other the stories their parents have told them about their time at Hogwarts. They met the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Rubeus Hagrid, at the Hogsmeade station whom accompanied them along a shady path that led to a fleet of small boats, which sailed themselves across the Black Lake before they arrived at a small landing stage near the base of Hogwarts. They were then taken to a small room where they were awaiting the Sorting ceremony. Patrick was sorted into Hufflepuff House, the House in which his eldest stepbrother Finn was also sorted in, alongside his stepbrother and best friend Brody and newfound friend Scott McCall. They were then taken to their common room in which they discovered that the three of them would be sleeping in one dorm alongside Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski during their entire time at Hogwarts. The five of them occasionally hung out in and outside their common room in order to form a close bond, since no one wanted to be sleeping in a dorm with people they couldn't stand to be around. His entire first year was mostly spent on studying, wanting to pass all of his classes with a good grade to make his parents proud, but he also went to see every Quidditch match that was being held on the Quidditch Pitch, feeling the incredible desire of wanting to be in the air on a broom as well. He vowed to himself that he would try to become a part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in his second year, when he was allowed to try out. He met and became friends with fellow Hufflepuff Brittany S. Pierce whom was added to his evergrowing list of Hufflepuff friends. Finn was incredibly happy to have two of his brothers back, proud that they were sorted in the same House as him and he also introduced Patrick and Brody to a couple of older Housemates with whom he was friends with, alongside several of his friends from the other Houses such as Justin Russo from Ravenclaw. Second year During his second year, Patrick went to the Hufflepuff Quidditch try-outs in the hopes of gaining a position on the team by showing them his skill, and they were so impressed that they named him the new Beater. Finn, who was the team Captain, wanted to let him in immediately but he knew his little stepbrother had to prove himself to his teammates and thankfully they wanted him to fill the vacant spot left by a seventh-year that had graduated that year. ]] This was the year in which he spent a lot of time on the Quidditch Pitch instead of the library; studying took a bit of a backseat in his life because Quidditch took the most important which took away most of his spare time as well. Finn and Patrick went to the Quidditch Pitch several times a week to fly, train and have fun – accompanied by Brody and Liam, who was now attending Hogwarts and was sorted in Hufflepuff as well, who were watching them from within the stands below. Patrick also began to interact more with Stiles and Scott, due to the fact that they also became part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Usually when he was hanging out with Brody and he had to leave for Quidditch practise, Brittany would then accompany Brody and do fun activities with him. Patrick sometimes felt guilty that he didn't get to spend as much time with his best friend and stepbrother as before but he had a tight schedule as Finn was determined to win the House Cup that year. Unfortunately, they came in second right after Slytherin. This was also the year in which he met several Quidditch players from other Houses, such as Jackson Whittemore and Theo Raeken from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Third year During his first and second year, Patrick always thought of Transfiguration as his favorite class. He always stayed a bit longer after classes were done to talk to Professor McGonagall, the Head of House of Gryffindor, if he didn't have another class or Quidditch practice right after it. Patrick and Professor McGonagall developed a fantastic student-teacher relationship; Patrick was one of McGonagall's most prized and favorite students and she treated him as if she would if he had been sorted into Gryffindor House. In his third year, however, McGonagall began to teach Patrick more difficult spells in private. This was the year in which Brittany, Liam and Isaac also joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Patrick appreciated the fact that Brody always went to their practises and matches to cheer them on. Often after a Quidditch match or practise session, all the members of the Quidditch team, whom are all either related to Brody or his friends, they brought Brody something and hung out with him all evening to make up for their lost time. ]] Now being allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Patrick took every opportunity he could to visit the town. He loves to roam around and visit the several shops with Finn, Brody, Liam, Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Brittany, but there are times in which he secretly sneaks away from the group to meet up with Theo, the Slytherin Keeper and Co-Captain with whom he is having a relationship with. They decided to keep it secret for now because Patrick feared the reaction of his family. Theo, however, wanted to go public and made Patrick promise that he'd tell his family about them soon so he could finally kiss him, hold his hand in public and show the world that they're together. Patrick attended every Hufflepuffs Karaoke Party which was organized by Brittany that year; the love he has for his House grew bigger every day and he felt as if he was part of one big family. Every Hufflepuff student acts as if they're each other's siblings and always do anything they can to help and protect each other. When he found out that Brody had come out to Finn as bisexual and that Finn accepted him for who he was, he immediately informed Theo about it and together they agreed on a time and place in which he would introduce Theo to his family. Theo waited in an old, abandonded classroom while Patrick fetched Finn, Brody and Liam from the common room. After they entered the old classroom, Patrick announced that he was gay and introduced Theo as his boyfriend. He couldn't be more pleased at the fact that each and every one of them was happy for him, although they all wanted to have a private conversation with Theo before they all went back to their own common rooms. Fourth year Physical appearance Patrick is a tall-statured young man with an athletic and lean build thanks to the Quidditch training he follows. He has brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He prefers comfortable clothing such as hoodies, jackets, loose shirts, jeans, and sneakers when he's not having classes, in which he is required to wear his Hufflepuff uniform, though he has shown to wear more trendy clothing like leather jackets, suits and boots when attending parties (mostly arranged by his father). Personality and traits Patrick has been raised by his parents to always be polite to people, even when they're not polite to him. He thinks being loyal to your friends, family and your cause is a very good and admirable trait to have. He has shown to be a helpful individual as he tends to drop everything he's doing when someone he cares about is in need of help or any assistance, just like his father always does. He has a different side too: he can be insecure and is quite pessimistic, although he is trying to be more optimistic. His love for his family and friends can easily cloud his judgement, meaning that he doesn't see the faults in their behaviour at times, causing him to become very stubborn, a trait he shares with his mother. Magical abilities and skills Patrick is a talented wizard from a young age and possesses several impressive magical abilities. *'Transfiguration:' Patrick's favorite subject. He has a very close bond with Professor McGonagall and is seen as one of her most prized and favorite students. Since his third year, Professor McGonagall teaches Patrick more difficult spells in private. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' This is Patrick's second favorite subject. His father is a good duellist (one of the requirements for his work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) and has ultimately passed down some of his skill to his sons. Patrick is always excited for every class and is mostly one of the first students to enter the classroom. *'Quidditch:' Patrick has loved Quidditch ever since his father introduced him to it as a young child. During his first year, he watched the Quidditch matches in awe and vowed to become part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, a wish which came true during his second year as he was chosen to become the new Chaser. *'Astronomy:' Patrick loves to watch the stars, the clouds and the moon at night and he was incredibly enthusiastic when they started to watch and talk about the other planets besides Earth in Astronomy. Patrick is one of the few students who doesn't care that the class is being given at midnight since he has always been a night owl. *'Care for Magical Creatures:' Patrick loves outside classes and this is one of them; combine it with the fact that they get to interact and take care of several magical creatures and you have a very interested Hufflepuff. Although some creatures are scary to him, Patrick tries to suppress his fear when he approaches them, since he has been told that magical creatures might lash out if they sense fear. *'Potions:' Patrick doesn't know that his mother's favorite subject used to be Potions. Patrick loves to brew potions although he has made quite a few mistakes which resulted in his cauldron being exploded, to the dismay of Professor Snape. However, Snape sees Patrick as one of the few students he can tolerate in his class, since Patrick always does his homework and comes to class prepared, and most importantly of all, he treats the ingredients with respect. Andy Payne is Patrick's private tutor for Potions. *'Charms:' Charms is one of those subjects which you either love or hate. That's not the case with him. It's not that Patrick exactly loves it, but he doesn't hate it either. He goes to class and follows the instructions and tries his best all the time but he would rather do something else if it was possible. *'Herbology:' When your Head of House is the Professor of Herbology, you are bound to love the subject. Professor Sprout is very sweet to him and always helps him when he is having trouble to grasp something. She often asks him and the other Hufflepuff students in her class to bring some of their own plants to the common room. *'History of Magic: Growing up as a pure-blood, Patrick already knows a lot about the history of magic and therefore doesn't care much for this subject nor its Professor. Although his lectures can get quite boring, he manages to stay awake in class to take notes, not wanting to fail this class because he couldn't keep his eyes open. *Duelling:' Even though Patrick doesn't like to fight, he loves to duel and he has shown that his duelling skill is quite impressive for his age. His wand is perfect for duelling and it gets reflected in the spells he casts, which are more powerful than when they are cast by other people. Possessions *'Laurelwood wand:' Patrick purchased a 11¾" laurel wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 1991. He is very fond of this wand and still uses it to this day. It's a wand that's most suited for duelling and is also very good at casting both offensive and defensive spells. Relationships Family= Blood-related Norman_Dunbar.jpg|Norman Dunbar † bryan_cranston_0095.jpg|Martin Dunbar 3_Jessica-Lange.jpg|Fiona Goode Harrison Ford-Cover-1017-GQ-CV04-01.jpg|Harvey Milton † df6b9ecf016cc2f5290c9ee0faeec1b3.jpg|Olivia Newton † JoshuaDunbar.jpg|Joshua Dunbar AliceDunbar.jpg|Alice Milton † 1f71908d48101340b0a87f46f6392556.jpg|Liam Dunbar Tristan_Milton.jpg|Tristan Milton Rami_Milton.jpg|Rami Milton Tumblr static 3siyy1tnaakggsoswco0ogcgw.jpg|Emilia Milton Ryan-kelley-pictures.jpg|Jordan Raeken Ashley-tisdale-photoshoot-for-the-hollywood-reporter-november-2014 1.jpg|Alice Raeken KellanLutzbyDeanIsidro04.jpg|Brenton Raeken Lucy-Hale.jpg|Angela Dunbar Phoebe_Dunbar2.jpg|Phoebe Dunbar Wesley_Dunbar.jpg|Wesley Dunbar Relatives Elizabeth_Milton.jpg|Elizabeth Winters † Step-family Screenshot 22.jpg|Carole Howell BRAJUfqCIAA4L7u.jpg|Finn Hudson MV5BMjIwNTQ1NzU1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg0NjY2MDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Brody Hudson In-laws 7f506fec478307810495023689ef3c92.jpg|John Raeken 7FhAQQ2.jpg|Lucille Malfoy 550full-ryan-guzman.jpg|Thomas Raeken Gal-Gadot-Glamour-Magazine-April-2016-Cover-Photoshoot05.jpg|Gal Gadot Cf1793a546975b69d266af97bc67d89a.jpg|Alex Russo Jessica-Alba -Madame-Figaro-2017--08-662x858.jpg|Lynn Hudson b4658757d298a7061629eee7eed71385.jpg|Fabian Lahey Tumblr nviki6XNxb1uuu6ydo1 1280.jpg|Theodore Whittemore |-| Partners= 1 ktB2C2 3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken de2abcbdba0cc0ae6dda6ca34d26f6b1.jpg|Brett Talbot 821809582.jpg|Archie Andrews |-| Friends= Best friends Brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson tumblr_oqsvtiPEhf1tlp2zeo1_500.png|Isaac Lahey tumblr_p20uj7UkpE1qhztfzo1_500.png|Alisha Daniels Good friends Cory-monteith-3.jpg|Finn Hudson C1iAwfZVEAAh-K6.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Tyler Posey 20.png|Scott McCall † Heather+Morris+heathermorrispng.png|Brittany S. Pierce Augustdoww2.jpg|August Doww selena-gomez-siriusxm-studios-portrait-in-nyc-june-2017-1.jpg|Alex Russo 9663000b0597608a78a5b123ef71a836.jpg|Quinn Fabray 8f4e6badbfc5c81e56b4a4956e3038c5.jpg|Adam Davenport 5cae85c029a91c1b626614f6220550b0--that-smile-one-direction.jpg|Andy Payne Naya-rivera-glow-magazine-ftr.jpg|Santana Lopez Colton-Haynes-01.png|Jackson Whittemore Gosee - la - cody@nextla - dawndicarlo3 web-1600 03.jpg|Brett Talbot Friends imdb.com_....jpg|Gabe Howell Lili-Reinhart-Cosmo-1.jpg|Frannie Fabray 2e0b246a8cb72b955afd2a1120e0e7c2.jpg|Danny Māhealani 769cb4ac8b864b5849c8b1129b25be78.jpg|Jason Turner 315fa91e25f28446b5e091e11b89b4bd.jpg|Archie Andrews Tyler_1.png|Derek Hale 7c0b51d1ac7281a18202666b7531e674.jpg|Jace Herondale tumblr_p3teo3gQcH1ubd9qxo4_1280.jpg|Blaine Anderson |-| Enemies= Foes VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Lord Voldemort † DeathEaters_WB_F5_DeathEaterInRobes_Illust_080615_Port.jpg|Death Eaters Bellathorn.jpg|Bella Thorn † Rubeushagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid † Rivals Lili-Reinhart -Photoshoot-for-Buzzfeed-2017--02-662x992.jpg|Frannie Fabray |-| Sexual= Partners a06085ad2f08c5954d1c2acb1b8ccba8.gif|Theo Raeken tumblr_nretzw0F041r8j1j3o2_250.gif|Brett Talbot 54b830476507b21a03a1fa7a55f4aeba.gif|Archie Andrews Friends with benefits 2a3ee4d91f090306d89613a3c65e1396.jpg|Brody Hudson stilesssss.gif|Stiles Stilinski Flings tumblr_m6yhl2A3gG1r8j1j3o1_250.gif|Jackson Whittemore One-night stands tumblr_mafbeufVkJ1qhlmruo1_250.gif|Gabe Howell tumblr_inline_n7shc7ymyB1r9whwz.gif|Andy Payne Family Tree Trivia *Patrick became the Professor of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House after the First Wizarding War ended. *Patrick is the first Elemental to ever become Headmaster of Hogwarts. *Patrick is the second homosexual Headmaster of Hogwarts, his predecessor Albus Dumbledore being the first. *Patrick is the Elemental that outlived all the others: Brody, Finn and Liam died before him. Songs '''Total - 8' 1993= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Dunbar Family Category:Milton Family Category:Raeken Family Category:Raebar family Category:Chasers Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:LGBT Characters Category:Songs sung by Patrick Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Elementals Category:Earth Elementals Category:Music Club member Category:Professors Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Heads of House Category:Dunbar family Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Goode Family Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizengamot members Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:1980 births